Rumah Cahaya
by mesti
Summary: Kenapa Shion bersikap lembut pada Enju, padahal ia selalu sinis pada rekan-rekannya yang lain? Sebuah fic untuk FFC: FBI di Infantrum


Disclaimer: Please Save My Earth adalah hak cipta dan hak milik Saki Hiwatari.

Fanfic ini saya tulis untuk FFC: Flairly Behavior Investigation di Infantrum. Dari dulu saya penasaran kenapa Shion tidak pernah menjahati, mengusili, atau bahkan sekedar berkata-kata sinis dan kasar kepada Enju. Untuk Shion yang seperti itu ... rasanya luar biasa, deh. Yah, semoga hasil penyelidikan saya tidak terlalu meleset ^_^

* * *

><p><strong>Rumah Cahaya<strong>

Selama hidupnya, ia mengenal beberapa macam cahaya.

Dari kenangan masa kecilnya yang samar-samar, bentuk cahaya pertama yang ia bisa ia ingat adalah pijar membara yang memekakkan, berasal dari letusan senjata api milik salah satu serdadu yang membumihanguskan kampung halamannya, Tes. Ia yang hanya seorang anak kecil kelaparan hampir saja menemui ajal di ujung moncong senapan itu saat mencuri makanan di markas mereka. Mencuri makanan harus dibayar dengan nyawa ... Alangkah murahnya harga nyawa manusia di medan perang!

Waktu itu ia sangat ketakutan. Ia belum mau mati! Ia masih ingin hidup! Pikiran-pikiran itu terus bergema dengan kuat dalam kepalanya, dan tiba-tiba saja, para serdadu itu sudah terkapar berlumuran darah. Saat itulah ia baru tahu bahwa ia memiliki kekuatan istimewa. Sarches. Kekuatan yang membuatnya bisa melukai bahkan membunuh orang-orang tanpa perlu menyentuh mereka.

Ia kemudian ditemukan oleh tentara planet induk, lalu diberi masa depan baru dan dikirim ke Shia. Ia sama sekali tak menyesali pembunuhan pertama yang ia lakukan. Toh ia hanya melindungi diri. Hanya saja, ia tak dapat melupakan kebenciannya pada rona terang yang ia lihat malam itu, dan kegilaan pesta sia-sia bernama perang.

Cahaya kedua yang ia temui, begitu hangat dan menentramkan. Cahaya yang datang dari bangunan pertama yang bisa ia sebut rumah-_nya_. Seorang bapak-bapak aneh bernama Lazlo mengaku ditunjuk oleh pemerintah untuk menjadi Vider baginya, dan mengajaknya untuk tinggal bersama serta berpura-pura menjadi keluarga. Ia, Lazlo, dan Kyaa – kucing raksasa pintar peliharaan Lazlo – tinggal bersama-sama di rumah mungil berlantai dua. Mereka menjalani keseharian yang pasti hanya merupakan rutinitas membosankan bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak baginya. Ia bahagia. Untuk pertama kali, ia merasa memiliki sesuatu yang tidak ia punya selama ini: keluarga.

Lazlo selalu ramah padanya. Setiap ucapan ketus dan sarkastis darinya selalu disambut laki-laki paruh baya itu dengan senyuman dan ucapan yang melegakan hari. Bahkan saat ia berkelahi dengan anak lain, dan ibu anak itu datang lalu marah-marah pada Lazlo, perlakuan itu tetap tidak berubah. Lazlo malah memberinya ciuman di pipi dan mengatakan peristiwa itu bukan sepenuhnya kesalahannya.

Untuk pertama kalinya sejak datang ke Shia, ia menangis.

Perlahan-lahan, ia akan berusaha menjadi anak yang lebih baik. Ia akan berusaha untuk melepaskan beban kesedihan yang selama ini selalu ia pikul, lalu belajar untuk tersenyum bahagia. Ia ingin menjadi anak sesungguhnya bagi Lazlo, ia ingin mereka jadi keluarga sungguhan. Lazlo juga mengatakan hal serupa.

Cahaya hangat di rumah itu adalah kenangan paling bahagia baginya. Sesuatu yang menghapus dan menentramkan kegelisahannya.

Tapi cahaya itu hanya bertahan selama 78 hari. Lazlo dan Kyaa meninggal dalam kecelakaan, dan ia harus kembali ke panti asuhan untuk dibesarkan dalam pengawasan para Lian.

Cahaya ketiga yang ia kenal adalah seorang teman sekelas, yang entah kenapa, selalu sekelas dengannya sejak sekolah dasar hingga mereka lulus sekolah menengah atas. Dari sudut pandangnya, bahkan sebagai anak-anak, teman sekelasnya itu memiliki segalanya yang tidak ia punyai. Keluarga yang terpandang dan lengkap, teman-teman yang mengagumi, serta para orang dewasa yang selalu memuji kebaikan anak itu.

Awal pertemuan mereka sama sekali bukan kenangan bagus baginya. Ia sama sekali tidak pernah meminta bantuan siapapun, tapi kenapa anak itu malah berdiri membelanya dari gangguan anak-anak lain, bahkan sampai menangis segala? Menangis untuknya? Heh, memangnya ia telihat begitu menyedihkan, apa?

Kesalahan fatal yang dilakukan anak itu adalah menipunya dengan mengajaknya mampir ke rumah untuk mengamati bintang. Pengamatan bintang apanya! Saat ia tiba di rumah anak itu, sudah ada anggota keluarga lengkap yang menyambutnya dengan ekstra ramah. _Hari ini kita seperti keluarga_, kata mereka.

Benar-benar kesalahpahaman yang hebat.

Anak itu tidak mengerti! Anak itu sama sekali tidak berusaha untuk mengerti!

Ya, Gyokuran tak ubahnya sinar matahari pada tengah hari. Begitu buta dan arogan. Menutup mata dan menolak melihat bayangannya sendiri. Hanya mau memperlihatkan dan mengakui yang bagus-bagus saja.

Sejak saat itu, ia bersumpah untuk tidak akan pernah kalah dari bocah munafik itu.

Cahaya keempat sama sekali tidak ia sangka akan pernah ia jumpai. Kiche Sarjalian, jenis pemilik kekuatan Sarches yang sangat langka. Hanya ada satu di antara seratus juta orang. Jenis manusia istimewa yang ia ketahui keberadaannya dari Lian, saat pertama kali mereka berbicara dulu, dan sejak saat itu ia tak bosan-bosannya merecoki Lian dengan pertanyaan-pertanyaan tentang kelompok istimewa itu.

Mokuren adalah Kiches pertama sekaligus satu-satunya yang pernah ia temui. Gadis itu akan menjadi rekannya dalam tim peneliti yang akan dikirim ke ZKK-101 nanti. Menyalahi dugaan awalnya, gadis itu ternyata mengajukan diri sendiri – bahkan sampai memaksa pemerintah segala – untuk ikut dalam tim peneliti ini.

Kesan pertamanya tentang Mokuren? Kecantikan yang tak ada di dunia ini. Ilmu, akal, dan daya tarik yang berlimpah ... Sebagai insan pilihan Sarjalim, gadis itu seperti perwujudan Matahari itu sendiri. Kemilau keemasan yang sempurna.

Membuatnya ingin merobek-robek dan meruntuhkan entitas itu.

Cahaya kelima baru ia sadari keberadaan dan arti pentingnya setelah ia kehilangan. Lian Kashu. Dari semua Lian, hanya satu itu yang bisa ia tolerir dan – belakangan ia akui – ia hormati keberadaannya. Berbeda dengan Lian-Lian yang lain, Lian Kashu tidak pernah menujukan tatapan maupun kata-kata menghakimi padanya. Dengan tutur sabar dan sikap yang penuh kasih, Lian Kashu menjelaskan keberadaan Sarjalim padanya. Meski begitu, ia tetap tidak bisa menyukai Sarjalim yang ia rasa pilih kasih dan tidak adil. Tapi ia senang bisa bertemu dan berbincang-bincang dengan Lian Kashu.

Terakhir kali ia bertemu Lian Kashu adalah saat ia hendak menitipkan Kyaa Jr., setengah tahun sebelum ia berangkat ke ZKK-101. Lian sama sekali tidak berubah. Kelembutan dan kasih sayang yang melimpah tulus, sama seperti sosok yang ia kenal ketika ia masih seorang anak pembuat onar dulu.

Lian memiliki pengertian dan kebijaksanaan melebihi siapapun yang pernah ia temui selama ini. Ia takkan pernah melupakan percakapan terakhir mereka. Hanya dengan kata-kata, Lian sudah bisa memberikan kesejukan hati, bahkan pada hatinya yang telah membatu.

Ia tertegun tak percaya saat menerima berita kematian Lian Kashu, hanya beberapa minggu setelah sampai di ZKK-101. Namun keterkejutan itu segera berubah menjadi rasa maklum yang getir. Ah, ya ... Jadi, meski ia telah pulang ke Shia nanti, ia takkan bisa lagi bertemu dengan Lian. Takkan bisa berbincang lagi dengan perempuan bijak itu.

Kata-kata wasiat Lian untuknya adalah kepingan teka-teki yang sulit ia urai maknanya.

_Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Carilah ketulusanmu di tempat yang tak bisa dicapai orang lain itu. Semoga cintamu merupakan kepastian._

.

.

Pertama kali ia bertemu dengan Enju adalah saat pertemuan perkenalan anggota tim peneliti yang – terpaksa – ia ikuti. Gadis itu tak banyak omong, terlihat sangat kontras dengan sahabatnya, Shusuran. Ucapan dan tindakannya pun selalu lembut dan sopan. Tapi ya, Enju itu memang pendiam. Mereka hampir tidak pernah mengobrol di luar keperluan sebagai rekan kerja.

Fakta yang bisa ia lihat dengan jelas sejak awal adalah bahwa Enju menyukai Gyokuran. Bukan, bukan hanya suka, tapi jatuh cinta. Jatuh sampai sedalam-dalamnya.

Dan apa yang dilakukan Gyokuran? Cowok itu malah memilih berpura-pura tidak tahu soal perasaan gadis itu, dan mempertahankan status teman. Duh. Memangnya apa yang bisa diharapkan dari cowok munafik satu itu? Gyokuran jelas-jelas sedang tergila-gila pada Mokuren, si Nona Sempurna.

Terkadang ia merasa kesal dan muak melihat percintaan kacau di antara rekan-rekannya. Saat Mokuren mencabut rumput sendirian – yang tumbuh luar biasa pesat berkat nyanyian Khices-nya – Gyokuran akan selalu pergi menemani dan membantu nona itu. Dan ia harus membetah-betahkan diri untuk melihat tatapan sedih Enju di meja makan tiap kali ada yang menyinggung soal itu.

Gadis satu itu ... kenapa sih, dia harus mencintai seseorang yang tidak akan pernah balas mencintainya? Apa bagusnya cinta seperti itu? Apa itu bukan menipu diri namanya? Memangnya mencintai itu untuk membuatmu menderita? Yang benar saja!

Saat peristiwa nyanyian Mokuren yang ketiga kalinya, ia melewati ruangan tempat Enju dan Shusuran memcabut rumput dan secara tak sengaja mendengar pembicaraan mereka.

Awalnya ia hanya merasa geli saat mendengar kekesalan Shusuran soal dirinya. Rasa ingin tahunya baru timbul saat topik pembicaraan beralih ke soal Gyokuran.

"Dia tahu perasaanmu, tapi dia nggak peduli. Hanya itu yang terpikir olehku." Ada nada kesal dan gemas dalam suara Shusuran.

"Biarkan saja ... Kasihan dia, nanti ia pasti akan menangis." Ya, ya ... Enju tidak bisa tidak membela Gyokuran, eh?

"Apa maksudnya?" Tanggapan Ran begitu dingin dan skeptis.

"Mokuren itu Kiches, lho. Dia nggak bisa menikah."

Ran terdiam sejenak dan melemparkan pandangan putus asa ke arah langit. "Seperti orang bodoh saja."

"Apa, sih?" Enju, Enju. Kenapa masih belum juga bisa melihat duduk persoalan sebenarnya?

"Kalau soal itu sih, Gyokuran juga pasti sudah tahu dari jauh-jauh hari sebelumnya!"

Kesimpulan yang tepat, Ran. Ia, Sion sendiri-lah, yang telah memberi tahu Gyokuran sejak dulu bahwa Kiches tidak bisa menikah. Kiches akan kehilangan kekuatan dan keistimewaan mereka bila melakukan hubungan seksual.

Tapi fakta itu pun tak bisa menghentikan Gyokuran untuk mencintai dan menginginkan Mokuren.

Selanjutnya kedua gadis itu bekerja dalam diam. Enju terus tertunduk sedih. Saat memutuskan untuk mengangkat wajah dan menoleh ke pintu, barulah gadis itu menyadari kehadirannya.

'_Aku juga berpikir seperti itu._' Shusuran masih berada di dekat-dekat mereka, jadi ia pikir lebih baik berkomunikasi lewat telepati dengan Enju. Takkan ada masalah, karena Ran tidak memiliki kekuatan Sarches apapun.

'_Baru kali ini aku menggunakan telepati untuk berbicara denganmu. Hanya satu yang ingin kukatakan. Kalau melihat kamu, rasanya sedikit menyedihkan. Gyokuran nggak akan pernah berpaling padamu. Aku hanya bermaksud untuk menunjukkan kelemahan Mokuren padanya. Maaf, malah kebalikannya, dia jadi tergila-gila pada perempuan itu._'

Setapak demi setapak, ia beranjak meninggalkan tempat itu.

'_Aku mengerti._' Telepati Enju begitu lirih, namun masih bisa ia tangkap dengan jelas.

Ia bertemu Enju di ruang makan keesokan harinya, sekitar satu jam sebelum waktu sarapan. Ia memutuskan datang lebih awal karena ingin minum sesuatu, dan malah bertemu Enju yang mengenakan celemek. Rupanya gadis itu sedang kena giliran tugas menyiapkan makan, barangkali bersama Ran, tapi gadis yang satu lagi sepertinya datang terlambat.

"Mau teh, Shion?" Gadis itu berusaha memecahkan keheningan. Tidak biasanya mereka tinggal berdua dalam suatu ruangan.

"Ya, tolong."

Hanya ada suara cairan yang tengah dituangkan ke cangkir. Atmosfer canggung kembali menyelimuti mereka.

"Soal tadi malam ..." Gadis itu berkata ragu-ragu.

"Maaf, aku sudah lancang. Aku nggak ingin ikut campur, tapi aku juga nggak bisa terus-terusan tinggal diam."

"Um ... ya. Pasti aku terlihat sangat bodoh dan menyedihkan, ya?" Gadis itu tertawa kikuk, barangkali untuk menyembunyikan perasaan malu dan gelisah.

Ini tidak bagus. Ia sama sekali tidak ada niatan untuk mempermalukan gadis itu. Ia hanya merasa sedikit kesal dan penasaran, dan ...

"Apa bagusnya sih Gyokuran? Dia cuma orang sok suci yang senang berlagak jadi pembela kebenaran, dan selalu cari aman sendiri." Sejak kecil ia sudah menyadari hal itu. Gyokuran hanya memuja dan mencintai kebenarannya sendiri.

Enju tertawa. Kali ini tawa lepas, beda dengan yang tadi.

"Kenapa tertawa?"

"Soalnya kamu bilang hal yang sama dengan Shusuran dulu!"

Oh, karena itu rupanya. Tapi kalau mempertimbangkan karakter Shusuran, ia sama sekali tidak kaget.

"Jadi ..." Saatnya untuk pembicaraan serius. "Walau sudah ada dua orang yang bilang begitu padamu, kau akan tetap mencintai Gyokuran?"

Walaupun cintamu takkan pernah berbalas? Walaupun semua perhatian dan kebaikanmu disia-siakan?

"Ya." Tidak ada kebimbangan sedikit pun dalam jawaban Enju.

Sedalam itukah cinta gadis itu?

Ia merasa iri. Sangat iri. Jangankan mencintai dengan sungguh-sungguh, ia bahkan tidak punya kemampuan untuk mencintai siapa pun. Tidak seorang pun di antara gadis-gadis yang pernah ia kencani selama ini. Mencintai, mencintai, mencintai ... Andai saja ia bisa mencintai seseorang seperti itu ...

"Coba ya, harusnya aku jatuh cinta sama kamu ..." Dalam keadaan setengah melamun, ucapan itu tiba-tiba saja terlontar dari mulutnya.

Gadis itu tersenyum. "Apa itu?"

Ia hanya balas tersenyum.

Sebenarnya Enju terlalu bagus untuk Gyokuran. Cowok brengsek itu tidak pantas mendapatkan gadis sebaik dan setulus Enju. Enju memang bukan tipe perempuan sempurna seperti Mokuren, tapi ada kualitas dalam diri gadis itu yang bahkan tidak bisa ditandingi oleh pesona Kiches.

Tapi, Enju pasti akan merasa bahagia bila Gyokuran membalas perasaannya, bukan? Bila itu bisa membuat Enju bahagia, semoga saja suatu hari nanti Gyokuran bisa membuka mata dan hati terhadap gadis itu.

Aneh, kenapa ia malah mengharapkan kebahagiaan orang lain? Tidak biasanya ia seperti ini.

"Aku tidak apa-apa kok, Shion." Seulas senyum kembali terpahat di wajah Enju. Begitu lembut dan tentram ... seolah telah memahami dan menerima jalannya roda takdir. Begitu jauh dari kebencian dan keputus-asaan.

Di mana rasanya ia pernah melihat senyuman seperti itu?

Ah, ya! Ia ingat sekarang!

Lian ... Senyum Enju barusan sama seperti senyum Lian Kashu, terutama saat menjawab pertanyaan anehnya pada pertemuan terakhir mereka.

"Kapan Lian merasa sangat bahagia? Pada saat apa?"

Lian tampak sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan tak terduga itu, namun beliau hanya tersenyum lembut. Jawaban Lian saat itu tidak akan pernah bisa ia lupakan.

"Saat mencintai seseorang ... dan merasakan kebahagiaan seseorang."

Begitukah? Apa Enju juga seperti itu? Mencintai seseorang sepenuh hati, dan merasa bahagia karena mencintai dan melihat kebahagiaan orang yang dicintai? Kenapa baru sekarang ia menyadari hal ini?

Selama ini ia sudah salah paham. Ia sudah salah menilai Enju. Gadis itu bukan tokoh malang yang patut dikasihani. Enju begitu tegar dalam kelembutan dan kebersahajaannya. Ya, kombinasi sifat yang mengingatkannya pada Lian.

Sama seperti Lian, Enju adalah cahaya yang menyelimuti dengan lembut. Seperti berkas sinar matahari pagi yang menelusup dedaunan hijau. Memberikan hidup dan kesempatan baru. Cahaya kasih yang tidak pernah menuntut apapun.

Mengakui fakta ini adalah hal yang memalukan baginya, jadi ia memilih untuk tutup mulut dan merahasiakan hal ini seumur hidup. Mana mungkin ia bisa bilang bahwa salah satu gadis rekan kerjanya mengingatkannya pada Lian Kashu, satu dari dua orang yang ia hormati dan sayangi?

Jadi ia lebih baik diam. Hanya mengamati dan menjaga kebahagiaan gadis itu dari jauh sudah cukup baginya.

Dan dari dasar hati, ia berdoa pada Sarjalim agar Enju tidak akan pernah kehilangan kilaunya yang lembut.

* * *

><p>AN: Tepar ... ini fanfic terpanjang yang pernah saya tulis. Haduh, mana prosesnya begitu lama ... Udah berkali-kali baca tankoubon dan mangascan Please Save My Earth, tapi tetap aja otak saya menolak diajak kompromi ... Auh ... WB ini menyusahkan saja, sampai hari terakhir pula. Mana harus ngulang nulis dari awal pula TT_TT


End file.
